


Неправильно

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Gen, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Самки богомолов поедают самцов после спаривания. Обычно.





	Неправильно

**Author's Note:**

> human!богомолы

Мужик забрался вглубь кустов, чтобы справить нужду. Он был довольно-таки пьян и покачивался, а ещё насвистывал что-то весёлое, демонстрируя, что не считает ночное время за опасность. Мягкий хлебный дух брожения сказал Надин, что причина беззаботности — пиво, и она заранее почувствовала удовлетворение: химозные коктейли в жестянках и водка вкус только портили. Закончив поливать бузину, мужик застегнулся и, оборачиваясь, увидел чужое присутствие, отчего вздрогнул, а затем расплылся в улыбке. «П-привет, — для потенциального насильника улыбка у него была слишком благодушной и смущённой. — Ой. Пардон. Я это. Писал». Надин улыбнулась в ответ. В меру жилистый, совсем не грузный, только волосы на руках густые и очень жёсткие на вид: придётся опалить горелкой. Мужик замялся: Надин перекрывала ему выход из зарослей. Единственный целый фонарь в этом углу парка, помилованный хулиганами, светил золотисто и тускло. Ну, давай же, ты не откажешься это сделать — нетрезвый, в такой глуши наедине с одинокой и беззащитной женщиной. Мужик кашлянул. «Я это. Пойду». Неуклюже, но деликатно он попытался протиснуться боком мимо Надин, случайно задел её грудь и рассыпался в извинениях. Не импотент же этот тип. Да и ладно. Высвободив заведённую за спину руку, Надин ударила мужика ножом в горло. Он не ожидал, даже не попытался прикрыться — лишь коротко булькнул, как всхлипнул, дёрнулся, отшатнулся назад и завалился на куст бузины. Артериальная кровь толчками заливала ему грудь. Надин спихнула вздрагивающее тело на землю и стала ждать, пока мужик успокоится. Минута, две, хрипы, становящиеся всё слабее, царапающие землю пальцы — наконец он перебрал ногами в последний раз и замер. Тогда она опустилась рядом и сняла с плеча сумку. Подняв полу мокрой рубашки, Надин очертила лезвием линию, отметив продольной царапиной место, где будет вскрывать. Помедлила и прислушалась: полуночный парк молчал. Вспоров брюшину, она запустила ладони в нутро — тёплое, даже горячее, склизкое, толково заполненное свёрнутыми кольцами кишок, оно согревало, и Надин немного посидела так, потому что озябла в прохладе ранней осени. Упругая, в переливчатой плёнке печень первой шлёпнулась в полиэтиленовый пакет. Руки нащупали почки, закутанные жировым слоем, и аккуратно отрезали их. Некоторое время было очень неуютно и страшно: он не хотел нападать. Всё получилось не так, как всегда — не оплатой. Но потом Надин вытерла ладони о тряпку и вновь полезла в сумочку, чтобы достать маленькую пилу. Зубья взвизгнули по локтевому суставу.  
Лицо мужика выражало обиженное недоумение.


End file.
